Talking Body
by SoraxRiku13
Summary: Scarlet and her friends return to the Islands for summer, except she's feeling a little frustrated about a certain close friend and somehow they end up together and alone. This takes place in the RB universe. Vanitas X OC. SMUT


**_So um hi lol_**

 ** _I so desperately wanted to write Vani and my OC together. To be honest I wasn't gonna upload his right now but a certain someone wanted to read it so I caved in. This takes place in the RB universe and it will be the starting point of a companion fic I will be writing about these two so yeah_**

 ** _Enjoy~ ;)_**

 ** _WARNING: Contains language, sexual themes and sex. Proceed to your own discretion_**

 ** _DISCALIMER: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me and neither does the lovely Rayne, who makes an appearance in this universe._**

* * *

It was a while since we've visited the Islands together. In fact, it was a very long time that everyone was together in the same place, much like it was when we were all children.

But now we weren't children anymore.

I was feeling very much nostalgic being back home. It was summer vacation so the all of us made plans to visit at the same time, causing many memories to just flood back.

"Scar. Earth to Scarlet. Hellooooo?" Axel was trying very hard to get my attention, to the point of waving his entire body in front of me.

"Ah! Axel, what are you doing?" I noticed that everyone in the room was staring at her.

"Mom asked us if we were ok staying in our old rooms while we were here. You spaced out." Rayne spoke up instead of Axel.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, it's fine." The house really didn't change, even after the four of us left for university. I left my backpack in my room, located in the basement. You can tell that Zack and Aerith did not expect 4 children to be basically dropped at their front door by surprise, much less to have them under their care. I felt bad for them because they were a young couple that had zero children prior to us. That and Axel always got in trouble along with his best friend.

Vanitas.

He was standing right in front of me, leaning against the damn wall, looking all damn smug with that damn toned body and that damn grin on his face and those damn beautiful golden eyes. _Fuck. I'm really sexually frustrated._

"What do you want?" I crossed my arms as I waited for an answer from him. He hummed before leaning closer to me.

"Nah, I'm just being annoying."

"God fucking- just get out my way, you idiot." I shoved him aside. This wasn't something new to me. I practically grew up with him since he was _always_ here because of Axel. I was used to him and his ways to try to get under my skin.

But right now, I sensed danger just being near him. I didn't want to admit how hot he looked earlier, mainly because it was him. _I swear those eyes are illegal._

I managed to glance back as I turned into the kitchen. He was still in the same place. I was only able to see part of his face but I could still see his smirk on it. I bit my lower lip unconsciously.

I was lost in my thoughts. I didn't even notice Aerith carrying a pie in front of me, making me almost bump into her.

"Whoa, careful where you're going Scarlet."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" She giggled and gave me a sweet smile.

"It's fine sweetie. Is everything ok though?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I was actually looking for you." She put down the pie.

"Is it serious?"

"Oh, no! I just wanted to let you know I was going to go on a run right now."

"You sure you're ok, Scarlet?" _No, but I'm not about to tell you about this._ I nodded in response. '"Alright, be back before dinner, ok?" I nodded again and turned to leave.

I saw Axel sprawled on the sofa, asleep and carefree. Kairi and Rayne, on the other hand disappeared. I wasn't really going to worry about them though. I just wanted this feeling to go away.

I put my earphones on and set my music on shuffle before going outside the house. The first song to play took me by surprised and I groaned when I realized which one it was.

… _Now if we're talking body_

 _You got a perfect one_

 _So put it on me_

 _Swear it won't take you long…_

I just had to endure it, wait for it to finish. But all I could think of was Vanitas. _Fuck this. Fuck these damn hormones._ There was only one way I could think of to get rid of this frustration. _Will he want to anyways?_

I ran past the beach to see Riku, Sora, Kairi and Rayne just hanging around by the water. I saw Riku pick up Sora and threatened to throw him in the ocean, only to lose his footing. I could hear the laughs from this far away, even with my ear buds in.

By the time I returned, it everyone was already at the dinner table waiting for me. I had lost track of time and Aerith was gonna bite my head off in the most subtle the way possible.

"You finally decided to join us." Aerith seriously scared me sometimes.

"Sorry, lost track of time.." I noticed that there was someone extra sitting at the table and he was right next to the empty seats too. "Why is he here?"

"Just sit down Scarlet and don't make a fuss. I would really like to avoid any possible arguments while you're all here again."

"It's fine Mrs. Fair. We all know she doesn't actually want to cause a fight."

"Vanitas, just call me Aerith. You make me feel old with the 'Mrs. Fair' and I don't like feeling like that quite yet." Everyone stifled a laugh including me.

Dinner passed by in a flash. It was fun having everyone eating together again. Well, everyone except Zack who was currently somewhere in Midgar. I would never trade this odd family of mine for anything else in the world.

We all volunteered to help clean up and let Aerith rest for a little. It was the least we could do to repay her for all these years. It was late already by the time we finished. I was actually surprised that I hadn't fainted because of how tired I was.

I gave Aerith a good night kiss and went straight to bed, not even bothering changing into my pajamas which was just an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I was too tired to even think which was good because I fell asleep as soon as I got comfortable.

~•~

The morning of the third day at the Islands was already a disaster for me. For some reason, Aerith let Vanitas inside my damn room to wake me up. That jerk apparently doesn't know how not to be rude because he just came in yelling and making all kinds of noise.

"Oi! Goth queen! Wakey wakey!" _I want to strangle him._ I suddenly felt my cheeks being poked. _I REALLY WANT TO STRANGLE HIM._

"Go. The fuck. Away. And leave me alone, Vanitas." I glared at him when I turned only to see that he had that smirk again. _Noooooo, I was starting to get over it too…_ I looked at his eyes and saw they shone differently for just a moment before he started walking out of my room. "Aerith wanted to see you right now so she had me come get you.

I quickly put on some pants and fixed my hair then I ran upstairs to see if Vanitas was telling the truth. "Aerith? You wanted to see me?"

"Scarlet! You're up!" She was too happy in the mornings. It wasn't normal. "I just wanted to tell you I was planning on going out for the entire day and everyone decided to come along. I wanted to know if you wanted to as well."

"Ah, I'm sorry. I kinda wanted to just stay indoors for today."

"Oh, no. That's perfectly fine! I did ask Vanitas to keep you company though." _Why do you torture me like this?_

"Ah, so he wasn't lying when he said you told him to go wake me up." She looked at me as if I said something completely unknown to her.

"I didn't tell him that. It was his idea so I just let him do it." _KNEW IT._ "Anyways, Axel and them are already waiting outside so I'll leave you two then. There's food in the fridge as always! Bye~!" She was out the door very quickly.

"So it's just the two of us?" I turned around as quickly as humanly possible.

"Where the hell did you come from?!"

"Bathroom. Got anything you wanna do while they're gone?" _Yeah, let's fu-_

"I don't know." I got a glass and poured some juice I found in the fridge. "I'm going downstairs to my room and I'm staying there."

"Come on Scar, let's at least eat something before you disappear."

"I'm not hungry. There's food in the fridge so help yourself." I was about to leave with my glass of juice in my hand until I felt Vanitas grab my arm and pulled me back, causing my juice to spill on the floor and on my clothes. "Fucking hell Vanitas!" I put the empty glass down. "I'm gonna go put these clothes in the washer."

"I'll clean this up then." I looked at the him for only a moment before walking towards the laundry room.

I took off my shirt and pants and threw them in the washer and started it. I was standing there with just my bra and panties, taking a while to move.

"You gonna stay like that for the rest of the day?" I froze. _No no no no no no no no. He can't be standing there._ I turned to see those mischievous eyes again. The same eyes I saw earlier when he woke me up. "I mean, I really don't mind the view. You've got a sexy figure." _Was… was he checking me out?!_

I know I've been wanting to have sex with him since we got here but I couldn't get myself to move or speak. I guess he sensed it as an invitation to close the gap between us.

He put one hand on my waist and used the other to run his fingers through my hair. I shuddered when he suddenly tugged at my hair a little roughly. "Hmm seems you like it a little rough." With half-lidded eyes, I saw his. _Lust. That's what it was._ He started to kiss and bite around my neck and collarbone, all while pulling my head back. I was lost.

He started to slide his hand that was on my waist upward, going under the back of my bra as he attempted to undo it, which he managed flawlessly. I let it fall to the floor and managed to sneak my hands under his shirt, memorizing how he felt under my fingertips until I started to slowly start pushing it up as if to tell him to take it off.

We were desperate, very desperate. As soon as his pants were off, he picked me up and placed me on top of the washing machine. My hands wandered to his boxers and tugged them down just enough for me to see his cock. He distracted me though, kissing me and biting my lip before backing away slightly. He slid one of his hands into my panties and started to play with my clit.

"A-ah~" I curled my toes and arched my back slightly, pressing my body against his. I felt him slide my panties off then play with one of my breasts. I tried holding back my voice as much as I could, biting down on my lower lip to prevent any noises to escape.

"Nuh uh, don't hold your voice back. I want to hear it." He whispered in my ear, his sultry voice turning me on even more.

"Oh god~" I wanted him so badly right now. I needed him. I wrapped my legs around his waist, rubbing his cock ever so slightly causing him to groan and curse under his breath. "I want you. Now."

It didn't take him long to react, positioning himself and then slowly pushing his member inside of me. He finally slammed against me and I was drowning in ecstasy. I started rocking my hips against him, wanting more. He kept slamming against me, causing me to dig my nails into his skin.

"F-fuck! Oh god, Vanitas~!" For a moment, I thought I had heard someone in the house except I couldn't concentrate on anything but Vanitas.

"God, you're so perfect.." He gripped my hips and continued to fuck me senseless.

We didn't last very long. The both of us reached our climax at the same time, Vanitas barely managing to take out his cock before doing so. The both of us were a panting, sweaty mess.

"That… that was amazing…"

"Yeah… though I think Rayne found us and quickly ran away."

"What?!" _Kill me. Kill me please._ I wanted to die and yet Vanitas was cackling.

"Don't worry. She won't rat us out." I didn't reply anything, I just grabbed my clothes and left him there, heading towards the shower.

~•~

Everyone returned home around evening but I was too tired and to even get up from my bed. I heard someone entering my room.

"So, you're the reason she doesn't like dick." It was Axel.

"Excuse me?" _Could he be talking about Rayne?_

"Raindrop saw your little show. I think she's scarred for life." _Fuck._

"...I have no idea what you're talking about." I could tell Axel didn't believe me one bit. Yet he kind of played along.

"Riiiiiight. Just try to be mindful of the innocent one. K, thanks, bye!" In an instant, he was gone. I thought about what happened today. _I just hope this doesn't complicate things later on…_

* * *

 ** _So there you have it. This was all inspired by the lovely_** _Arisa **from** Ladies of Literature **. Check them out! They're really amazing writers!**_

 _ **Please review and give me your thoughts on this.**_


End file.
